Nazo no Tegami
by SeReineOh
Summary: "sudahlah buka saja, kau tinggal membacanya di bagian mananya yang susah,Heechul?"komentar teman sekamar Heechul."tidak semudah itu, surat ini mencurigakan tahu. Bagaimana kalau ketika dibaca membuat aku terhipnotis dan melakukan hal bodoh"bantah Heechul."ya, tuhan Heechul. Kau terlalu banyak menonton. Jika kau tidak mau biar aku yang membacanya sini" SUPER JUNIOR GS FF HANCHUL


Nazo No Tegami

(SURAT MISTERIUS)

Cast :

Heechul – Hankyung

Other cast :

Jungsoo – Donghae – Siwon – Kang In

Rate :

T

Genre :

Romance(?)

Desc :

Story is mine. Thank you

Heechul masih merutuki sebuah surat yang di antarkan seseorang tak di kenal padanya. Tanpa nama, tanpa alamat, tanpa keterangan jelas surat beramplop merah muda tersebut di tujukan pada siapa dan dari siapa, hanya si pengantar yang mengatakan bahwa itu untuk Heechul membuat Heechul menjadi pemilik sah surat kaleng tersebut.

"sudahlah buka saja, kau tinggal membacanya di bagian mananya yang susah,Heechul?"komentar Jung Soo-teman sekamar Heechul.

"tidak semudah itu, surat ini mencurigakan tahu. Bagaimana kalau ketika dibaca membuat aku terhipnotis dan melakukan hal bodoh"bantah Heechul.

"ya, tuhan Heechul. Kau terlalu banyak menonton. Jika kau tidak mau biar aku yang membacanya sini"

Jung Soo mendudukan dirinya di samping Heechul yang duduk di atas kasurnya.

"tidak boleh. Menyebalkan sekali kenapa harus mengirimkan surat sementara sudah banyak alat-alat canggih lainnya, dia bisa mengirimkan email atau apa lah dan tak membuatku takut seperti ini"gerutu Heechul.

"kau tidak tau saja, jika menulis surat itu menunjukan kesungguhan seseorang. Karena dia menggunakan tangannya sendiri dan otaknya dan tentu saja memikirkanmu di setiap baris tulisannya. Jika lewat media sosial kau tau sendirikan bisa di copy paste begitu saja"terang Jung Soo.

"kau membela si misterius ini?"tanya Heechul dengan tidak suka.

"bukan begitu.. menurutku.."

"ya ya, aku akan membukanya"potong Heechul pada penjelasan yang akan diberi Jung Soo.

_Teruntuk Heechul,_

_Bagaimana kabarmu ? apa harimu berjalan lancar?_

_Kau pasti penasaran sekali siapa aku,kan? Kita saling kenal dan percayalah aku tidak akan menyakitimu._

_Ikuti petunjuk agar kita dapat bertemu._

_"__aku berada di tempat semua orang tampak asing pada awalnya dan kemudian kita menjadi teman, disana pertama kali aku mengenal seseorang bernama guru dan aku menjadi begitu resah ketika ibu terlambat datang,"_

_Sampai jumpa._

"apa kata suratnya,Heechul?"tanya Jung Soo penasaran karena Heechul tampak serius kali membacanya. Heechul memberi kertas yang ternyata di beri aroma manis tersebut.

"wah, menarik. Ayo temukan si misterius ini, Heechul!"ujar Jung Soo bersemangat. Heechul menggeleng lalu membaringkan tubuhnya ke kasur, tak bersemangat untuk mencari tahu.

Jung Soo mengoyang-goyangkan tubuh Heechul, membangunkan.

"aiss, aku tak mau mencari tahu, aku tak penasaran Jung Soo"ujar Heechul terganggu.

"pergilah sana, pergiii, temui diaa"suruh Jung Soo.

Heechul bangun kemudian duduk namun masih dengan tampang malasnya.

"pergilah, percaya padaku dia bukan orang jahat. Nanti kau menyesal lho"

Heechul sedikit terpengaruh karena sepertinya begitu, mana ada orang jahat yang mengirim surat beraroma manis dan lagi mengenalnya. Sebenarnya ia juga takut menyesali.

"baiklah, aku pergi"putus Heechul dan ia berjalan mengganti bajunya dengan yang lebih layak.

"kemana? Emang kau tahu dimana tempat yang di maksudnya?"

"tentu, jika dia mengenalku berarti yang di maksudkannya adalah TK Hwansik karena disana pendidikan pertamaku dan mengenal seseorang bernama guru"

"hmm, baiklah. Pergilah temui dia."

Jung Soo melambai pada Heechul yang mengendarai sepedanya menuju TK yang berjarak 5 blok dari rumahnya.

. . .

Heechul sampai di depan TK Hwansik tersebut dan langsung melompati agar memasuki TK yang sudah sepi karena sekarang sudah jam 4 lewat 25 sore sementara jadwal pulang adalah 1 siang tadi. Heechul langsung memasuki ruang kelas strawberry karena seingatnya dia berada di kelas itu dan juga aroma surat tersebut mirip dengan strawberry.

Heechul memasuki kelas tersebut namun tidak ada siapa-siapa. Ia mencoba mencari ke dalam siapa tau saja si pengirim bersembunyi. Jujur saja, melihat jejeran kursi kecil dan hiasan-hiasan manis sederhana membuat sedikit bernostalgia. Tak ada siapa-siapa. Heechul memutuskan untuk duduk di salah satunya kursi kecil tersebut, hingga matanya menangkap kertas yang mirip dengan kertas surat yang di terimanya tadi.

_Wah, Heechul.. Kau berhasil menemukan petunjuk kedua ya._

_Aku penasaran dengan tempat itu, namun para orang tua selalu melarang, padahal kakak bilang semua terlihat dari sana dan matahari tenggelam akan terlihat indah._

Heechul berlari menuju tempat yang di maksudkan, tempat itu adalah lantai teratas gedung sebelah TK yang dulunya adalah rumah susun. Tempat yang selalu di bilang menarik oleh anak SD dan SMP yang mereka kenal saat itu. jujur saja, Heechul cukup kesal ternyata yang di temuinya adalah petunjuk lainnya bukan si pengirim misterius.

. . .

Ia berhasil sampai di lantai teratas dengan bantuan lift dan berlari lewat tangga yang membuatnya kesusahan bernafas hingga di atas maklumlah itu lantai 9 yang berbentuk seperti ruang terbuka besar di batasi pagar cukup tinggi.

Sama seperti sebelumnya tak ada siapa pun disana, rasanya Heechul ingin berteriak kesal. Namun ia menemukan petunjuk lain yang tergantung di pagar pembatas tersebut.

_Kau juga sudah berhasil menemukan ini ya?_

_Kau capek? Ada minuman di bawah sana. Silahkan di nikmati._

_Aku pergi dulu ya, aku menunggumu di mana kau dapat merasakan angin kencang menyapa wajahku dan aku mendekat ke langit namun jika terlalu lama kemungkinan akan membuat kita mual._

Heechul berlari lagi, ia cukup penasaran dengan yang mempermainkannya. Yang ada dalam pikirannya adalah mengakhirinya. Jawaban dari petunjuk orang itu adalah ayunan. Namun ada 2 kemungkinan ayunan berada, satu di TK itu lagi atau taman kota. Heechul menuju TK lagi memastikan namun tidak ada siapa-siapa membuatnya memutuskan mengayuh sepedanya ke taman kota yang berjarak 2 blok lagi.

. . .

Di taman kota, ia di sambut oleh sebuah ayunan yang masih berayun yang berarti belum lama si misterius berada disana. Di ayunan tersebut terdapat sebuah boneka bantal dengan gambar princess berukuran sebesar pajangan untuk di meja dengan sebuah kertas surat.

_Heechul, kau menyukainya? Aku harap ya._

_Petunjuk terakhir aku janji akan menunggu sampai kau datang disana._

_Aku menunggumu di tempat yang paling terang ya._

_J_

Heechul menghela nafas kesal, lagi-lagi ia tak berhasil menangkap si misterius dan petunjuk terkahir membuatnya sedikit bingung. Ia lupa untuk mengagumi boneka coklat empuk tersebut saking seriusnya berpikir dan berayun.

Ia menengadah ke langit yang sudah di tinggalkan matahari beberapa saat, saat ia berlari turun dari gedung tinggi tadi. Ia terus berpikir dan .. "aku rasa aku tahu"gumamnya.

Ia mengayuh sepedanya mengarah pada sebuah cafe bernuansa biru terang yang terlihat modern dan nyaman. Ia memarkirkan sepedanya di saming tempat sepeda motor dan melangkahkan kaki masuk ke cafe bernama Sirius tersebut. Kenapa Heechul menyangka cafe ini karena Sirius adalah bintang paling terang diantara semua bintang.

Seseorang menepuk pelan pundaknya saat ia baru saja menengok ke kiri dan ke kanan di pintu masuk cafe tersebut, ia menoleh.

"selamat ulang tahun.. selamat ulang tahun.. selamat ulang tahun Heechul.. selamat ulang tahun"

Semua teman-teman Heechul berkumpul menyanyikan lagu selamat ulang tahun untuknya termasuk Jung Soo di dalamnya, membawa kue bersama lilin yang sudah di hembus oleh Heechul setelah make a wish. Heechul benar-benar terharu, ia sungguh lupa akan ulang tahunnya sendiri.

"terima kasih banyak, terima kasih"ujar Heechul pada teman-teman yang bergantian mengucapkan selamat dan membawanya ke bagian yang sudah memang mereka pesan.

"jadi kalian yang merencanakan semua ini? Ya ampun kalian benar-benar membuatku penasaran, kesal dan capek asal kalian tahu"ujar Heechul menunjukan kumpulan surat yang baru ia keluarkan dari saku belakang celananya dengan bantal dengan gambar princessyang masih ia pegang.

"tidak, kami tidak melakukan itu"kata Siwon.

"iya, bukan kami pelakunya"sambung Donghae meyakinkan.

"apa pelakunya salah satu dari kalian?"tanya Eunhyuk pada teman-teman Heechul yang sudah duduk. Semuanya menggeleng.

"kalian pasti bercanda, ayo cepat mengaku"kata Heechul.

"kami tak bercanda,Heechul"tegas Kang In.

"kalian pasti berbohong,kan?"tuding Heechul yang mulai kesal karena merasa di permainkan.

"mereka tidak berbohong karena pelakunya aku"kata sebuah suara di belakang Heechul, membuat semuanya terdiam. Heechul membalikan tubuhnya cepat.

"hey, Heechul"sapa laki-laki yang mengaku sebagai si misterius. Heechul membatu, matanya membola hampir saja ia menjatuhkan boneka bantal dengan gambar princess di pelukannya. Ia tak begitu mempercayai penglihatannya.

"Hankyung"ujar pelan. laki-laki itu mengangguk dan tersenyum.

"ya, ini aku"

Hankyung merangkul Heechul dalam pelukannya. Heechul menangis tersedu-sedu sambil memukul lengan dan dada Hankyung.

"kau jahat"ujarnya.

Hankyung menjawab santai "ya, aku tahu"

Hankyung adalah sahabat Heechul sejak kecil yang tiba-tiba pergi tanpa kabar pada saat kelas 3 SMP meninggalkan Heechul. Dan semua petunjuk tadi adalah tempat yang menjadi tempat paling sering mereka kunjungi berdua sedari kecil. Bantal dengan gambar princessa dalah boneka yang amat di sukai Heechul sementara Sirius adalah bintang kesukaan Hankyung yang menyukai astronomi. Heechul saja yang tak begitu peka untuk segera tahu identitas si misterius.

. . . . .

NB : _Nazo no Tegami_ itu artinya surat misterius

Aku selalu berharap tak akan pernah ada perpisahan yang menyakitkan tapi faktanya perpisahan itu pasti dan selalu menyusahkan menghadapinya karena rasa itu masih tertinggal. Seiring menahan rasa yang mematikan tersebut bahwa mungkin ada pertemuan manis lagi setelahnya. Dan entahlah, bukankah semuanya sudah Tuhan gariskan dan tentukan.

Fin.

Okeee... ottokhe?

Apa aku sudah menulis dengan baik sekarang? entahlah Sera merasa buruk saja belakangan ini. Merasa setiap yang Sera tulis adalah sesuatu yang bodoh dan buruk. Kata teman Sera mungkin Sera lagi unmood aja atau jenuh tapi entahlah akhirnya FF ini juga.. hahaha XD

Gimana? Heechul dan Hankyung memang udah ketmu lagi di kehidupan nyata,kan? Makan bareng pula,kan?

Aigooo, konser SUJU dah pasti MAY ya? Ada yang nonton? Boleh Sera titip salam pada Siwon sebagai abang Sera, Leeteuk sebagai tipikal pelindung ideal Sera, Donghae sebagai tipikal cowok idaman Sera, Eunhyuk sebagai tipikal teman idaman Sera, hahah,... hampir aja nulis semuanya.. pokoknya I LOVE U OPPA.

Okeehh, tinggalin review ya. Bikin Sera semangat lagi, jeballll...

J


End file.
